


A little fun is okay

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Pole Vault RPF
Genre: ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: Hi dear, I am so sorry if this story feels disjointed, I need to beta read it once more, but I ran out of time. I AM SO SORRY! Please note I did spend over 6 hours researching Pole Vaulting and learned how much work these poor buggers put into there art to get over that pole. HOLY CRAP they work HARD! I also had notes for a few different stories. You will find them in the notes as a bonus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polkadot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/gifts).



They were hot and tired, it was a long day or working out and practise. So long in fact that no one wanted to move out of the way of the hot sun. Why did they decide to work out in the yard today and not in the air-conditioned building that was available to them? Valentin looked over to the older brother that was doing another lap or the space groaning he shook his head and let it fall back to the grass again. “Brother take a break!” He called hearing the thump thump of his brother’s trainers against the paved path that he jogged along. 

“Can’t do brother!” He called back panting softly as he continued to run the oval. Sighing his little brother sat up on his elbow and squinted against the harsh warm sun. Who said that the sun could be that warm today? Who even wanted to be working out today? Yes they were getting ready for the Olympics but even they deserved a day off right? He lost sight of his older brother behind him.

“Please brother, you are making me sick just watching you work out? How the hell are you even up on your feet?” He asked turning his head waiting for his brother to come into view again. It was a few moments before he realized that he should most likely either get up and run quick or defend himself. Without fail he soon had the whole weight of his brother pinning him to the ground before trying to defend himself. 

Laughing soon the boys were rolling around the grass trying to pin each other down. The sound of a loud voice yelling at them to smarten up caused them to pull apart. “Sorry coach!” They both called out as they laughed a bit more. 

“Hit the showers and get some rest you idiots!” the coach hollered at them before moving back into the building attached to the outside stadium they were working in. The boys both burst into laughs knowing that the coach was serious for the most part but at the same time they also knew that he meant well with the name calling. 

“So you didn’t come home last night.” Renaud was stretching out his legs beside where his brother sat only glancing at him quickly before switching to stretch his other leg.

“So?” Val moved to put his feet against his brothers planning to help him stretch out his back a bit. It was always nice to stretch again to cool down his muscles. 

“Where were you?” 

“Ren not that it is your business brother, but I picked up a date.”

“A date?” Val took Renaud’s hands before leaning back so his brother was forced to lean forward. 

“Yes a date, how hard is that to believe?” Valentin shrugged his brother feeling the movement before he started to lean back causing his brother to lean forward.

“It is not, just, well coach.” Renaud spoke to the sky watching a cloud pass overhead and his brother slowly counted to ten before pulling back against his brother so his brother would bend forward again.

“What about coach?” Valentin asked as he watched the cloud now. It looked a bit like a horse jumping a gate.

“No dating right now, we are suppose to bed working hard to go to the Olympics.”

“What about having fun? After all brother it is almost Halloween, you can’t expect us to work and not do anything fun.”

“Yes the Olympics are in less than a year! We should be working hard!” together they got up and went inside. Both being quiet as the two opinions were now different from each other. 

 

A few short months later the boys were at the bar laughing and celebrating Renaud’s Bronze win. “See more work, less play brother!” He laughed at his little brother as said little brother ignored him and was watching another of the pole vaulters from the corner of his eye.

“Ahh but at least I am having fun!” With a soft laugh the brother walked away to introduce himself to others. Renaud only shook his head with a smirk on his face as his little brother walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea 2:  
> Val & Ren are knights protecting the lovely Sandi and her lands. From the evil Olympian Dragon's. There princess has offered her hand for marriage to the knight who brings her Olympian's Head.  
> "We give our life to her Val! You can't ignore this!" Ren spoke softly as he pulled the clasp closed on his brother's breast plate.  
> "I don't want to do this brother. I want to live, I want to fly!" Valentin spoke softly as he pulled himself on his horse taking the lance from his brother.   
> -They ride off to battle together bickering as they lead the armies of the realm to take care of the dragon.  
> -Val uses his lance to vault over the dragon's tail before stabbing it in the eye.   
> -Ren claims the kill as Val didn't want to claim it, or the hand of Sandi. 
> 
> Idea 3:   
> \- The boys are at the bar in Rio celebrating the end of the Olympics and val is in the corner nursing his drink.  
> \- A beautiful man approaches from another team, his team colours proudly represented on his jacket. This man is not a Pole Vaulter but catches Val's eye anyways.  
> \- The other man smiles nicely at Val as he nods to the set by him.  
> \- introductions with each other Oleg's asks about the falling feeling that val gets when he vaults.   
> \- they talk a few moments about there sports  
> \- leaving the bar, they go back to the village to Oleg's room he shares with another team mate. Said team mate is not in at the time.  
> \- Possible kinky time?
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry that you got one of the three idea's I spent a few hours thinking of what to do and the first idea was the most fleshed out and it showed the brothers, the third idea was the one I wanted to write but I couldn't bring myself to write it for some reason. 
> 
> I am sorry dear. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoy the one you got.


End file.
